


Let Me Make You Feel Good

by therestisjustconfetti



Series: I Want It All With You [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani is confident and Jamie a bit unsure, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Strap-On, Two Shot, consent is very important and very sexy, sometimes we just want to read about some sexy times without a ton of substance, sorry not sorry for writing this, they're so in love and so soft even when they're getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: Intimacy has never been a problem for Dani and Jamie but even the best relationships need to try something new every now and then, which is why they come home one day with a very specific item in a very inconspicuous plastic bag.Or, Dani has been thinking about trying it for weeks and Jamie gives in.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: I Want It All With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043625
Comments: 21
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a continuation of a previous fic & there will be a part two of this! It's basically just smut without plot but it's somehow still very soft and domestic because it's impossible for me to write these two without moments like that. I just can't do it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always, I love to know what you think! x

Intimacy has never been a problem for Dani and Jamie. In fact, it's a department they both consider themselves to be quite skilled in. But, even the best relationships need to try something new every now and then. There was nothing wrong with spicing things up, nothing wrong with trying something they hadn’t tried before. The conversation had happened organically one night after Jamie took over for Dani when she walked in on her during some...solo time. Jamie was a little surprised to hear it was a thought that had drifted into Dani’s thoughts more than once over the previous few weeks but she definitely wasn’t against it. She wasn’t against anything with Dani. And Dani was confident in the idea and Jamie found that confidence to be very, very sexy. Jamie often found herself thinking back to the first few conversations she had with Dani, how timid she sometimes seemed, how...soft. And the softness was something Dani still had, but timid? Timid wasn’t a word Jamie would use to describe Dani. Dani had grown with their relationship and Jamie was constantly discovering just how brave and confident Dani was. 

So, that’s why one day Dani and Jamie are walking back into their apartment with a certain item inside an inconspicuous plastic bag. The experience of picking it out wasn’t quite as embarrassing or uncomfortable as they expected it to be and ended up being a fun and personal moment for both of them. Not they needed to bond, but it had definitely been something to bond over. One doesn't walk into a shop like that looking for...what they were looking for, without somehow growing even closer than they already were. 

“So...” Dani says as she closes and locks the apartment door and leans back against it. She bites her lip and ducks her head down then looks back up at Jamie. 

“You want to try it now? Already?” Jamie asks. 

“Why not? You can’t tell me that you haven’t been thinking about it since we decided to go buy it.”

Jamie grins and glances down at the bag in her hand. “Okay, so maybe I have been. Can't help myself, I'm only human.”

Dani moves away from the door and approaches Jamie with a curious look on her face.

“Don’t look so surprised, Poppins. You’re not the only one who thinks about sex.”

“Yeah? You'll have to tell me more. Or better yet, show me.”

Jamie reaches out with the hand not holding onto the bag and grips Dani’s forearm and pulls her close. “What are we waiting for then?”

Dani smirks and leans into Jamie like she’s going to kiss her but instead brings her lips to the shell of Jamie’s ear. “Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes.” 

She slides her hand down Jamie’s arm and takes the bag from her hand then walks around her and disappears down the hallway and into the bedroom leaving Jamie alone and stunned by the front door. She turns around and looks in the direction of Dani and sighs. “Christ. She’s going to be the death of me,” she says to herself, already feeling the ache of arousal low in her body. 

Jamie does what she’s asked and waits by the front door for five minutes before leaving her post in search of Dani. What she finds waiting for her in the bedroom takes her breath away. 

“Bloody hell, Dani,” Jamie says. 

Dani is sitting on the edge of the bed wearing Jamie's favourite matching lace underwear set, their newly purchased item placed on the bedspread beside her. 

“I didn’t miss an anniversary or special occasion did I?” Jamie asks, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

“Do we need a special occasion for this?” Dani asks. 

Jamie shakes her head. “Never.”

“I just thought...we might both be a little nervous about this new...thing and might not be so willing to admit it. We're so good at making each other happy and you make me feel good. I thought that this...might make you feel good and I know how much you love it when I wear this.”

Jamie smiles and even in a moment when she is already feeling so very turned on, Dani makes her heart melt at how soft and sweet she is. “Poppins, you make me happy all the time.”

“Come here,” Dani says and Jamie listens. She comes to sit beside Dani on the bed but instead when she sits down, Dani stands and then straddles her thighs. 

“You are stunning,” Jamie says. “Some days I still can’t believe I get to touch you, kiss you…”

Dani smiles and brings her lips to Jamie’s ear again as she had done by the doorway. “And fuck me,” she whispers. 

Jamie slides her hands around Dani’s waist and down to the back of her thighs and grips her tightly. She swallows a lump in her throat and nods. “That too.”

The dirty talk was always a welcome treat in the bedroom and using curse words was something Dani typically reserved for that and that alone, save for the usual common words used in aggression or anger. Jamie considered herself damn lucky to be the one who got to experience this side of Dani and she knew with full confidence that she had been the only person Dani had ever allowed herself to be so vulnerable with. 

Dani presses her lips to Jamie’s neck and starts to nip and suck the skin and Jamie tightens her grip on Dani in response. When the blonde begins to rock her hips slightly in Jamie’s lap, she knows she needs to rid herself of her own clothing very soon or she may actually combust. 

“Dani,” Jamie says. 

Dani scrapes her teeth lightly across Jamie’s pulse point and smiles against the skin. “Jamie,” she says.

Jamie laughs a little bit and tilts her head back instinctually to give Dani more room to work. “Poppins…” she says again. “You’ve got quite the advantage over me. I need...need to take off my clothes.”

Dani reluctantly pulls her lips from Jamie’s neck and grins. She leans back enough to grip the bottom hem of Jamie’s shirt and pulls it up over her head. 

“Or you can take them off for me,” Jamie says with a laugh. Dani stands up and lets Jamie do the rest of the work and moments later, Dani is the one who is wearing more. She rakes her eyes up and down Jamie’s toned body and takes a step forward so she’s only inches from the woman she loves. Dani puts her arms around Jamie’s slim waist and pulls her against her body. 

“I love you,” Dani says and Jamie’s gaze softens. Their faces are so close and Jamie can swears she can see the universe in Dani's eyes. 

“I love you too,” Jamie replies. 

Dani nuzzles her nose against Jamie’s then kisses her tenderly, gently. It’s delicate almost and Jamie’s whole body tingles at the feeling. She could spend her whole lifetime kissing Dani and it wouldn’t be enough time and no matter how much time passes, each kiss feels as special, as perfect, and as profound as the first kiss they shared. She knew that to some it may seem like an over-exaggerated statement but that's what life was like with Dani - every moment was as important as the last. Every moment mattered, no matter what they were doing. The kiss soon turns to more and Dani runs her tongue across Jamie’s bottom lip and softly bites it then deepens the kiss and slips her tongue into her mouth. As the kiss grows in passion, Dani slips her hand between their bodies and it finds its way to the growing heat between Jamie’s thighs. When a deft finger finds Jamie’s clit, she moans into Dani’s mouth. Dani smiles at the response and starts to move her finger in small circles.

“Oh, Dani,” Jamie pants as she pulls back from kissing the blonde. 

“You like that?” Dani asks as she studies Jamie’s face, her eyes closed and lips parted. 

Jamie nods and Dani slides her finger lower to where most of the wetness could be found. She slightly dips a finger inside of Jamie and earns herself another moan. “You’re so wet,” Dani whispers.

“You do that to me,” Jamie replies.

“Get on the bed,” Dani commands and Jamie opens her eyes. “I want to go first.”

“First...you want to...you want to wear it first?” Jamie asks and licks her lips. She looks over her shoulder at the item on the bed and then back at Dani who now has a hunger in her eyes. 

“I’ve always wanted to wear it first.”

Jamie smirks. “Well, well, well. I’d say I’m surprised, Poppins, but nothing about you surprises me anymore.”

Dani slides her finger back up and circles Jamie’s clit again and kisses her once more before pulling away completely. She steps to the side of Jamie and slips off her lace underwear and bra before picking up their new purchase and stepping into each leg opening. Jamie watches with wide eyes as Dani pulls it up to her hips and tightens the straps to secure it to her body. 

“On the bed,” Dani says again. “Now.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Jamie sits down on the bed and then shimmies her way up towards the pillow and lays back against them and gazes at Dani. “You gonna keep me waitin’, love?”

Dani smiles and climbs onto the bed and crawls towards Jamie. She can feel the strap-on between her legs and isn’t quite sure what to think of it yet but the sight of a naked and very much exposed Jamie spread out in front of her is enough to wipe that thought out of her head. Dani positions herself between Jamie’s legs and lowers herself on top of her body. Their bare breasts come together and she closes her eyes at the skin on skin contact. 

“I love this feeling,” she says as she looks into Jamie’s eyes. “Our bodies together like this.”

“I do too,” Jamie replies, her voice hushed. 

“Are you sure about this? You’re okay? If anything hurts or you don’t like how it feels, you’ll tell me...right?” Dani asks. There’s a hint of uncertainty in her voice and Jamie cups her cheek and brushes some hair behind her ear. 

“I promise, Poppins. Just...go slow with me, yeah? This is all new for me.”

“For the both of us,” Dani replies. “I just want to make you feel good but I might not be good at it.”

Jamie kisses Dani and both of their eyes flutter closed. “You always do,” she says against her lips. She pulls back and looks at Dani and smiles reassuringly. “If we realize we don’t like this, it’s okay. We can say we tried and move on with our lives, how’s that?”

Dani nods and sits up and looks down at what’s sticking out between her legs. She slides her hand down between their bodies again and her fingers graze past the patch of curls between Jamie’s legs and then easily glide down to her entrance. She swirls her fingers around to gather up some wetness and then brings her hand to the strap-on and grips it, coating the tip with Jamie’s wetness. The sight leaves Jamie tongue-tied and she watches Dani who acts as if she has all the confidence in the world. The image only makes more wetness pool between her legs and she gets the sense that Dani won’t have any trouble letting the shaft slip inside. Dani repositions herself so she’ll get better leverage and lines up the strap-on tip with Jamie’s entrance. 

“You okay?” she asks Jamie again. Jamie nods and swallows then bites her lip and closes her eyes as she grips Dani’s forearms. Dani pushes the strap-on against her and then inside, slowly. They decided to go with something that wasn’t too big, a recommendation from the very helpful woman at the shop, and it easily slips deeper into Jamie who lifts her hips up off the bed slightly as Dani readjusts herself and begins to move her hips a little bit. 

“Fuck,” Jamie whispers. 

Dani looks down between them and watches the strap-on appear and disappear as she slowly moves her hips backward and forwards. She’s timid at first as they both get used to the sensation but when Jamie’s breathing turns ragged and her grip on Dani tightens, she quickens her pace a little bit. It’s unlike anything Jamie has ever experienced but she can’t deny or ignore how good it feels and what makes it all so much better is Dani’s careful and gentle hands placed on her thighs and the concerned voice that never stops making sure she’s okay.

“Does this feel alright?” Dani asks, needing to make sure once again that Jamie was enjoying herself.

“Mmhmm,” Jamie manages to mutter. “Faster, please.”

Dani listens and increases her speed once again. Her eyes are now fixed on Jamie’s face as her hips do the work between their legs. She begins to feel the harness brush against her own clit with every thrust and that paired with the sounds that Jamie is making and the grip she has on her is enough to spur on Dani’s own arousal. 

“Christ, Dani. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Jamie says and instead of going faster, Dani slows down and pulls out and Jamie groans at the loss of contact but then Dani moves her hips and thrusts it back in. “Fuck me,” Jamie mumbles. She does this a few more times and studies Jamie’s face for her reaction. The gardener has her head tilted back in pleasure and her cheeks are flushed. Dani resumes a regular rhythm and increases her speed and force and brings her hand down to Jamie’s clit and rubs it with her thumb. The reaction to the added contact is instant and Jamie’s hands fall from Dani’s body and each hand lands at her side and gathers a fistful of the bedspread, gripping it tightly. 

“Dani...I’m going to…” The words get lost in Jamie’s throat as she raises her hips up off the bed and moves them to meet Dani’s thrusts. Dani grips Jamie’s hip with one hand while the other continues its work on her clit and and moments later Jamie is cursing and moaning as her orgasm slams into her like a crashing wave. Dani doesn’t slow her thrusts but can feel resistance as she moves in and out at a slower pace, still rubbing the gardeners clit with her thumb until Jamie reaches her hands up and pushes against Dani’s chest, a silent plea that she can’t take anymore. She falls back against the bed completely, lifeless and spent, chest heaving with sweat on her brow. 

Dani reaches down and grips the shaft of the strap-on and gently pulls back, letting it slip out of Jamie, whose still sensitive body trembles slightly at the feeling. She gets up from the bed loosens the straps of the harness, letting it fall to the ground. She steps out of it and reaches for a blanket folded over the end of the bed and sits back on the bed and comes to lay beside Jamie. She drapes the blanket over them and kisses Jamie’s shoulder then props her elbow and rests her hand on her hand. It’s 

Jamie opens her eyes and looks to Dani and finds her smiling lovingly. “So...that was alright?” Dani asks. 

Jamie chuckles and her lips curl up into a sly smile. “Someone’s proud of ‘emself, hmm?”

“Maybe a little,” Dani admits. Hard not to be when you leave the love of your life shaking and begging beneath you. 

“Fuck,” Jamie says and lets her head fall back against the pillows. “You sure seemed to know what you were doin’. Definitely not the worst thing in the world.”

“Good,” Dani says and snuggles in closer to Jamie. She kisses across her neck and along her jaw and then up to her lips. Jamie turns into her and kisses her back and they lose each other in the comfort and familiarity of it all. 

“My turn,” Jamie says into the kiss and goes to sit-up but Dani spreads her hand across her abdomen and holds her down against the bed. 

“As much as I would love that right now...I’m going to be really, really honest for a minute and say that I might need a little while, that was a lot of work.”

They both laugh and the sound fills the room. It’s domestic and comfortable and so very and utterly normal. But that’s what so much of their relationship was. Their love is vast and once in a lifetime but the life they’ve built for themselves is quaint and quiet and...small, in the most sincere way. They don’t need much to be happy, instead, finding happiness so deeply within each other. It’s love in the simplest and most beautiful form. 

“Fine by me, Poppins. You know I’m always happy to just lay here with you like this. I love the actual sex part of course because you’re…incredible.”

Dani laughs a little again and rests her head on Jamie’s shoulder and begins to draw patterns on her stomach with her index finger. 

“But there’s something about this, the after,” Jamie continues, “I think this is my favourite part. Where it’s just you and me and quiet enough for me to hear your heartbeat. It’s like right now, it’s just you and me no one else. Just us, right here. Nothing can touch us.”

“It’s my favourite part too,” Dani says. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes and Jamie almost thinks Dani has fallen asleep until fingers drift from her stomach down towards the apex of her thighs. 

“Nice try, Poppins. It’s my turn,” Jamie says and quickly moves so she’s hovering over Dani. She gazes down at her and her heart skips a beat at the sight - golden hair spilled out across the pillow and bright eyes filled with love and lust. Dani was a vision and it never failed to make Jamie feel a million things all at once.

“I’ve spent just as much time thinking about me using it as I have thought about you using it,” Dani admits.

“Dirty girl,” Jamie says with a smirk. “This really has been on your mind for a while, hasn’t it?”

Dani nods. “So what are you waiting for?”

Jamie surges down and kisses Dani and just like that, they disappear into one another again. Its just as natural and instinctive as it has been since the moment they met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan had been for them to both use it. It’s what they agreed on, what they had talked about, but Jamie gets nervous and realizes she needs a little reassurance about the whole thing. So, she decides to reassure herself but gets caught when Dani comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a part two to this story and here it is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this conclusion! x

The plan had been for them to both use it. It’s what they agreed on, what they had talked about. But Jamie...she just didn’t feel comfortable enough yet and when she held it in her hands with Dani waiting, all hot and aroused...naked on the bed, the nerves sunk in, and Dani was more than fine with them leaving it at that. Dani, sweet sweet Dani would never make her do something she wasn’t comfortable with. Dani was fine if Jamie never wanted to use it - she loved their sex life the way it was and was very much okay with only ever being on the giving end of the toy. Jamie knew how to bring Dani all kinds of pleasure and she was oh so good at it.

The thing is though, the thing that Jamie just couldn’t shake, was the fact that Dani had at one time in her life...well, she had the real thing. It was a silly thought, one that Jamie knew if she were to ever voice to Dani would be dismissed completely. That time of her life was so far behind her and she had never been an active participant in those encounters, those incredibly awkward and uncomfortable encounters. In fact, she had done a lot of work to block all of those memories out of her head. _It’s different with you_ , Dani would say. _You’d be using something other than your mouth or your hands...but it would still be you_ , she’d say. _The woman I love. The woman of my dreams. It’s you. Not him. I’ve only ever wanted you._

She had ten minutes before Dani came back with dinner so she digs the toy out of the drawer it had been put in four days prior, unzips her trousers and pulls them off along with her underwear, then pulls it up around her hips. Once it's secure, she glances down at it and to her surprise, wasn’t all that turned off by the sight. Jamie thought she’d feel strange when she pulled the harness up around her hips. She thought it would feel foreign, and it did a little, but it also felt a bit exciting. In fact, vivid memories of Dani nestled between her own legs using her hips to push and to pull and the trembling of her own body as she climaxed flash through her head and she can feel all of that again just by wearing the damn thing. How would it feel for her to be the one between Dani’s legs? To be the one making Dani grip the bedsheets, to make her cry out in pleasure with each deep thrust? 

Two things happen - Jamie gets completely lost in her own thoughts as she stands alone in the bedroom and Dani comes home five minutes earlier than expected. 

“Jamie, do you want white wine or r-”

The rest of Dani’s sentence gets lost somewhere in her throat because the sight she’s met with when she turns into the bedroom is so far from anything she would ever expect. Jamie is facing the doorway and standing beside the bed half-naked with the harness secured tightly around her hips, hands covering her flushed face in embarrassment.

“You’re home early,” she mumbles into the palms of her hands. 

“It uh...it wasn’t busy,” Dani replies. Her eyes are wide and suddenly any thoughts about dinner vanish because all she can think of, all she wants in that instant, is Jamie on top of her in their bed. 

Jamie turns around to face the wall and drops her hands from her face. She looks up at the ceiling and nods her head. “Great.”

There’s dead silence for a minute or so until Jamie takes a long deep breath and exhales shakily. “Just let me get this stupid thing off and we can eat before it gets cold,” she says. 

“Let it get cold.”

She glances over her shoulder then turns around. Dani is biting her lip and staring at her with a lustful hunger as if she were the meal and Dani hadn’t eaten in days. 

Dani approaches the bed and her eyes travel up and down Jamie’s body. She stops just inches in front of Jamie and puts her hands on the brunette’s hips. 

“So...you want to tell me what I walked in on?”

Jamie swallows and her lip trembles slightly as she chooses her words. “I wanted to see what it felt like...to wear it before we..before I...used it with you.”

“I thought you didn’t want to wear it? I meant it when I said it was okay,” Dani says, bringing a hand up to Jamie’s face. She cups her cheek and softens her gaze. “You never have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

There are moments in her life when Jamie thinks, _I couldn’t possibly love this woman any more than I do right now_ , but then something happens and the love somehow grows. Her love, as it turns out, was infinite. This was one of those moments. How Dani could go from being aroused and dominant to soft and empathic in an instant was beyond her but it made her heart nearly burst. 

“I want to,” Jamie says, her words a little shaky. “I really, really want to. I just don’t want it to be rubbish.”

“Jamie. What we do has never been rubbish. Not even close. You make me feel...god, you make me everything. I see stars with you, I feel every wave in the ocean and sometimes I think I blackout because it’s so good.”

Jamie wasn’t usually the self-conscious type. She was sure of herself, bold and outspoken, strong and brash. Yet here she was standing before someone she had given countless orgasms to, stupidly worrying about her ability to do it again all because of a piece of rubber sticking out between her legs. 

“What’s this really about?” Dani asks, sensing that there’s more to it than just Jamie’s fear of being bad at it. 

“Do we really need to talk about it while I’m standing here like...this?” Jamie asks and points down between them. 

“Am I selfish if I say yes but only because all I want right now is for you to be fucking me in our bed?”

Jamie laughs and Dani smiles and strokes her cheek. “Blimey, Poppins. Tell me how you really feel.”

“No, you tell me how you really feel. Please.”

She shuffles back and forth on her feet and lifts her hands to her head and runs her fingers through messy brown curls. “It’s foolish.”

“Jamie.”

“It is.”

“Jamie. Talk to me.”

“Fine. You’ve had the real deal, alright? You’ve had the real thing and this is just me with some bloody plastic thing strapped to my body and how does that compare? It doesn’t, does it?”

It sounds ridiculous when it comes out of her mouth and she knows it, but it’s how she feels and if Dani wanted honesty then honesty is what she was going to get. 

“Oh, Jamie.”

“I told ya it was foolish. Now let me get this fuckin’ thing off,” Jamie says. She tries to step aside from Dani but Dani just steps back in front of her and shakes her head. 

“He never made me cum,” she blurts out and Jamie looks back at her with wide eyes. “I don’t want to talk about that period of my life any more than I need to and I'm surprised it has never come up but I want you to know that he didn’t. Not once. Not ever. And it was always miserable. I would just lay there and not even move. I would shut my eyes and count to a hundred and just breathe. Then it would be over and I would stand in the shower and cry and imagine that one day I would get to feel it for real, get to be with someone I wanted to be with. Someone I loved. Someone I wanted just as much as they wanted me. That person is you. And if you want to throw me down onto that bed right now and fuck with me that damn thing, I would gladly take it. And if you don’t want to, that’s okay too. It doesn’t matter to me as long as I’m looking into your eyes and feeling your body against mine.”

Dani cups Jamie’s face with both of her hands and looks at her with a passion and adoration that feels overwhelming almost, letting all of her words soak in and then without warning, Jamie slides her arms around Dani’s waist, picks her up, and tosses her back onto the bed. 

“Take off your clothes,” she demands. 

The tone in her voice and dominance of the movement sends arousal coursing straight through Dani’s body and her heart thuds in her chest. She quickly pulls her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the side and her fingers fly to the button of her jean. She tears them off faster than she ever has before, leaving herself only in her bra and underwear. 

“Dinner is definitely going to be cold now,” she says jokingly. 

Jamie pulls off her own shirt and then reaches behind to unclip her bra. Dani’s chest heaves as she watches the garment fall to the ground and her eyes travel across the newly exposed expanse of deliciously soft bare skin. Her hands twitch, desperately wanting to reach out and touch Jamie’s breasts. 

“Not yet, Poppins. Patience,” Jamie says, knowing the mischievous glint in Dani’s eyes far too well. “You’re still wearing too much.”

Dani slips her hands behind her back and unclips her own bra and lets the straps fall down her shoulders. She pulls her arms out through each one at a torturously slow pace, never losing eye contact with Jamie. She throws it onto the ground beside the bed and leans back on her forearms. 

“You can take those off,” she says as she bites her lip and flicks her eyes down to her waist. 

Jamie doesn’t need to be told twice and she climbs onto the bed and slides her hands up pale peach thighs until they reach the waistband of Dani’s underwear. She dips her fingers below the elastic and drags them down, uncovering a patch of dark blonde hair and glistening folds. 

“Someone’s eager,” Jamie says. 

“Well...I did say I wanted you to be fucking me in our bed. I’ve been ready since I walked into the room and found you standing there.”

“Poppins,” Jamie says and looks at Dani. “I think people would be shocked if they ever found out how dirty your mouth is.”

“Only with you. Can’t help it.”

Jamie dips her gaze down to the heat between Dani’s thighs and she brings a hand to it and softly brushes her thumb over the spot that was desperately aching to be touched. It's already sensitive and Dani twitches a little at the contact.

“Oh,” Dani says quietly as her eyes close. Jamie moves her thumb in slow circles and then slides down a bit onto her stomach and positions herself so her face is mere inches away from Dani’s centre. She blows warm breath against her and Dani's slight twitches grow to trembles. 

When Jamie flattens her tongue against Dani’s clit, she falls back against the bed and her hands fly down into brown locks. “God, Jamie,” she mutters. 

There wasn’t much need for foreplay, Dani was already so worked up and with each tender swipe of a skilled tongue and each suck with full lips, she was spiraling towards a climax. But Jamie wouldn’t let it happen that easily, no. There was so much more to be done before that cresting wave. 

Jamie pulls back and wipes her mouth on her hand then kisses the inside of each of Dani’s thighs. She whimpers at the loss of the hot and wet contact but Jamie climbs up her body and kisses Dani like she’s never kissed her before. It’s passionate and deep and Dani can taste herself in Jamie’s mouth. Jamie pulls back and looks down at Dani. Her eyes are still closed and her lips slightly swollen, cheeks flushed. She kisses her softly once more then moves her lips to the shell of Dani’s ear. 

“Turn over,” she whispers. The sensation of warm breath against her skin makes Dani shiver and the command sends a shockwave straight to her core. When Dani blinks opens her eyes she finds a pair of trusting blue ones peering down at her and she nods. Jamie moves off of her body so she can flip over onto her stomach and as soon as she does, Jamie lowers herself down so her bare breasts are pressed against Dani’s back. There isn’t an inch of space between them and Jamie ducks her head down and presses open-mouthed kisses to the side of Dani’s neck. The feeling is almost indescribable and all Dani can do is sink deeper into the mattress as Jamie leaves a trail across her skin, nipping and sucking as she goes. She can feel the toy brush against the apex of her thighs as Jamie shifts and the need for some kind of friction between her legs causes Dani to slowly grind her hips down into the bed and Jamie smiles knowing exactly what she’s doing. 

“Does that feel good?” Jamie says against Dani’s skin. 

“I need more,” Dani replies, her voice breathy and desperate. 

“What do you want?”

“I want you. I just...want you.”

Jamie smirks and gently bites Dani’s shoulder then sits up and leans back on her heels. She brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks on them and then reaches for the shaft between her own legs and strokes it. If she were honest, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing but it seemed obvious enough and the surge of confidence she felt from already bringing Dani so close was enough to keep her going. Dani had done it to her and it had felt incredible, surely she could provide the same feeling in return.

“Spread your legs,” Jamie says and Dani does as she’s told. Jamie positions her knees between Dani’s thighs and leans forward and then down, guiding the strap-on towards Dani. She lines up the tip but before she slides it in, she dips her own finger inside first and Dani instantly clenches around it. It’s so much at once but still not enough. 

“Poppins,” Jamie says in a way that has driven Dani wild since the very first moment the nickname tumbled from her lips. The name had stuck and it lived in Dani’s thoughts, her dreams, her fantasies. Jamie pulls her finger out and slides it back in. 

“Jamie,” Dani begs. “Please.”

It’s the please that does it and Jamie moves her hand away and replaces her finger with something that had only minutes ago made her feel so unsure of herself, so doubtful. It was a position they were familiar with, Jamie laying on top of Dani - their bodies fitting so perfectly together. The only difference now is what would usually just be Jamie’s hand working between Dani’s legs is something else and when it slides inside, Dani whines out in both pleasure and relief. Jamie lowers her body completely on top of Dani and slowly pulls her hips back and then pushes them forward once again, adjusting to the sensation of the toy moving in and out. She splays her hands out on either side of Dani and starts to suck and kiss the skin between her shoulder blades, following a passionate trail of desire that leads to just below Dani’s ear. She begins to work up a rhythm and settles into a pace that feels comfortable for both of them. It feels better than she thought it would and as she moves so fluidly against Dani, she can feel part of the harness graze her own clit with every movement, and her own moans of arousal spill from her mouth, falling upon Dani’s eager ears. 

It’s organic and natural, the way they seem to ebb and flow, rise and fall. It’s poetry. Art. The noises that Dani makes, the strangled words that are barely recognizable spur Jamie on and with every thrust she disappears a little deeper and Dani’s arms fly behind her back in search of her, needing to grab hold of her and pull her even closer than she already is. The room fills with the sound of ragged breathing, thudding heartbeats, gentle cries of pleasure, whispered I love you’s. It’s a symphony and together, Dani and Jamie string together a piece of music that only they will ever be able to play. A piece of music that they have memorized and perfected. 

Dani digs her nails into Jamie’s skin, leaving behind crescent moon symbols of lust as she tumbles towards her orgasm. It’s a slow build and as she draws nearer to it, as she feels it pool deep in her core, she can see a rainbow of colour on the inside of her eyelids and Jamie increases her speed and hums against her skin. It reverberates through her entire body as the pressure builds, and builds, and builds, and then at once her whole body feels like it’s tumbling over the edge of a cliff into blackness. Dani had never been loud during sex, not since their first night together when it was as though bombs had gone off inside her entire body and soul, setting her completely ablaze. Since then, she had settled into a more subdued way of showing that she was nearing climax and Jamie had learned to gauge her arousal by the way she tensed and untensed her body, the way her lips would fall open, how she would raise her hips up off the bed, how her breaths would be shallow and then come from somewhere deep within her chest. 

That’s what happens now as Dani raises herself up off the bed while Jamie continues the pull and push of her hips, continues to breathe against Dani’s skin, continues to kiss her neck, and suck just below her ear. Dani’s hands fall back beside her on the bed and she grips the bedspread as deep moans fall from her mouth. Jamie pulls out and then thrusts back in deeply one more time and Dani collapses against the mattress and Jamie lifts herself up slightly and presses open-mouthed kisses between her shoulder blades again, her lips seeking out every freckle and leaving behind a map on the supple skin. 

When Jamie slowly moves and pulls out of Dani, the act makes her still sensitive body quiver and another breathy moan escapes her lips. Jamie can feel the slickness between her own thighs, the familiar ache of built up tension, but she knows it can wait because in that moment all that matters is Dani so she sits back on the bed to and loosens the straps of the harness, slides it down her legs and drops it onto the floor. She lays back down on her stomach and settles herself againsf Dani as closely as she can get, drapes an arm over her back and kisses her forehead. Dani keeps her eyes closed but smiles at the tenderness of the kiss and Jamie studies every every inch of skin on her face, the curve of her mouth, the lines around her eyes from her wide smiles. It had long since been memorized but every part of Dani was always an extraordinary sight to behold, impossible to grow tired of. Jamie drapes a leg over the back of Dani’s thigh and slots herself into her like a puzzle piece. 

“Hey,” she whispers. 

Dani opens her eyes now and sheepishly grins. “Hi.”

“You alright?”

“More than alright.”

Jamie glances down at her leg hooked over Dani’s and takes a long deep breath. “Think we’ll have to wash the sheets after that one.”

Dani’s eyes widen and she gently shoves Jamie away. “Jamie!”

“Sorry, Poppins. It’s not my fault!”

“It is actually, it is your fault! I can’t believe you thought you’d be bad at that. I mean, wow. So, so, so far from bad.”

“Yea, alright,” Jamie says proudly. “It is my fault. No regrets.”

“So what do you think then...about using it again?” Dani asks, her eyes curious but concerned, wanting to make sure Jamie had enjoyed it the same way she did. “Not all the time because I like it when it's just us but it’s something fun, right? Something different.”

“It’s different all right,” Jamie says. “But yeah, I’m not totally opposed to the idea of using it every now and then.”

“I’m glad you were honest with me. I’m sorry you were feeling that way.” Jamie looks away but Dani brings a hand up and guides her face back so they’re looking at each other. “Please talk to me when you need to. About anything, about everything. I love you and you don’t need to feel things on your own.”

“Okay,” Jamie replies quietly. “I will.”

“Good. Now I think it’s time to eat.”

Jamie smiles and pulls herself away from Dani, instantly feeling the cold against her skin without the warmth of the other woman beside her.

“Where are you going?” Dani asks. 

Confused, Jamie narrows her eyes and points in the direction of the kitchen. “Dinner?”

Dani smirks and shakes her head. “You don’t think I’d leave you all worked up after that display of effort, do you?”

“Oh.” The realization hits Jamie and she laughs. “Poppins, you are such a flirt.”

Dani pushes Jamie onto her back and straddles her hips. “And you love it.”


End file.
